


I've Come Across You In this Lifetime

by Fujoshidreamer26



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshidreamer26/pseuds/Fujoshidreamer26
Summary: In which Wei Ying is as dense as ever, failing to catch up on things, then he got saved by a certain white-robed sandalwood scented dude but, he fails to recognize the chivalrous act, mistaking him as his assailant instead! A chance encounter gone wrong!
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

“Good sir any sort of compensation would be appreciated” Wei Wuxian muttered, smiling afterward at the farmer whom he just helped. He’s been having troubles lately, fierce corpses traversing throughout the fields, running around, stepping on his crops. The man looked like he’s in his forties or something around that age, Wei Wuxian guessed.

  
“Young master, I’m afraid I don’t have a dime with me right now, would you be so kind to accept other services?” The latter stated staring at the black-robed cultivator all too intensely, eyeing him up and down. However, said cultivator was just far too dense to even notice anything unusual.

  
“Well yes of course Sir!” Wei Wuxian beamed at the farmer, while the other just smiled timidly, with a glint in his eyes, hints of malice evident. But that goes unnoticed because the giddy twenty-year-old is already staring at the sky, orange streaks starting to cloud over the once blue horizon.

  
“Ah~ it’ll be night soon!” he chirped as he skipped and followed the farmer’s steps.

  
“right, nightfall will soon arrive” The man replied with a knowing smirk that unfortunately, Wei Wuxian did not see.

  
Two hours have passed now, and they are currently inside a forest with the sun long gone, moonlight bathing them with its glow, and throughout, humming can be heard coming from the jolly cultivator, and it irked the older one, why is this fellow so loud? Can’t he stay silent for a while? It made him angry to the point of just wanting to do the deed here.

  
“Hey kid listen up”

  
“Eh?”

  
The farmer halted in his tracks just as they were deep into the heart of the forest that no one dares to enter, especially at night.

  
“I’m tired and my house is still far away, can we rest here? I promise to repay you with food and shelter once we get there after this short stop.” The farmer stated, facing the young man.

  
“Alright! That’d be great! I’m also tired if you’ll excuse me” Wei Wuxian nodded and then searched for a tree to lean on for a quick nap.

  
“Alright, you sleep young master, I’ll stay on guard”

  
“many thanks, Sir!” Wei Wuxian said, his eyes already closed, fists closed in on Suibian, squirming for a bit to find a comfortable position and then he’s dozing off to the land of dreams.

  
After a minute or so, Wei Wuxian is fast asleep and the farmer just eyes him, waiting for the right time to pounce. The farmer’s line of vision was set on the other’s pretty face, lashes long enough to kiss cheeks, a perfect nose that complements his features and red supple lips that are now agape, drool threatening to spill.

  
“Such a beauty, I got lucky with this one” he whispers basically to himself as he stepped closer and closer until he’s a hair’s breadth away from the young man’s face.

  
“prettier than my wife” he comments as he’s now directly facing his savior. He should be guilty really.

  
His hands then traveled near the sleeping man’s body, very much eager to touch and because he cannot wait for much longer, fingers are now carefully untying the knot of the cultivator’s outer robes. He gulps as he looks at Wei Wuxian’s face, searching for any signs of waking up. The young man remains unbothered and asleep, and the farmer sighs in relief.

  
Meanwhile, unknown to the perverted farmer there was actually someone other than them that dared to lurk inside the forest, in search of fierce corpses to slaughter and, he is now advancing towards them in slow quiet strides, left unheard. Maybe the middle-aged man can’t hear him because of the noisy forest sounds that you can hear at night or maybe, he’s just too indulged in his sordid acts to even care about anything anymore.

  
Just as he undid the knot of the inner robes, rosy skin was showing, and Wei Wuxian remains unconscious. But as the assailant was about to touch bare skin, his head was knocked off by the hilt of a flying sword, not even seconds later, the perverted asshole passed out.

  
Wei Wuxian had been saved yet, he isn’t aware of it, still sleeping soundly. The farmer laid there senseless just in front of Wei Wuxian and his hero who was dressed in all white, strode forward to take a proper look at the person he just saved. He then carefully pulled the evil-doer’s body away from the sleeping stranger and as he was about to wake the other up, his hand about to lightly tap on the other’s cheek, that’s the moment Wei Wuxian decided to wake up and, he did it with a scream, that made crows fly away from the branches of trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

  
what is this smell? Wei Wuxian thought as he was slowly regaining consciousness. He sniffs something of sandalwood and he finds it all the more strange because as far as his forgetful mind can remember, he is currently in a dark murky forest that should smell different, and he also finds it strange about why he feels a little bit cold, cool breeze touching his upper torso; WAIT WHAT?! 

  
Wei Wuxian opens his eyes only to find a strange pair of golden eyes staring at him, and because he was just so shocked, he screams and the stranger retreats his hand to himself to stand upright again and he oh so elegantly places his arm behind him, careful not to rumple his sleeve up, like he’s some royalty or something. 

  
“AHH! WHO ARE YOU?!” Wei Wuxian then feels his half nakedness and covers his chest in a poor attempt to block the stranger’s view of it, but he guesses that it’s already too late, oh well. 

  
“PERVERT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! WHERE’S THE FARMER?” He shouts some more, and the white-robed man just looks at a specific direction in which Wei Wuxian follows, then he screams again. 

  
“AIYOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” He hollers then he crawls towards the unconscious man, checking if he’s still alive and thank god he is. 

  
“YOU! YOU’RE FROM GUSU AREN’T YOU?! DOESN’T YOUR SECT FORBID THEIR DISCIPLES FROM DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!” He yells, pointing a finger at the man. The Said man just glared at him. 

  
“Y-you, stop that! Are you mute?” Somehow intimidated by the glare, his tone became a bit calmer now as he asked the stranger. 

  
“Annoying” The cultivator that he deemed as a fellow from the famous GusuLan Sect muttered, then he turns away from Wei Wuxian. He guessed that the golden-eyed person was from Gusu because of his attire and that forehead ribbon that he heard was worn by disciples there. 

  
“W-wait! Where are you going?” Wei Wuxian asks and the man halts in his steps, fortunately. 

  
“outside” Wow, this man has a way with words, Wei Wuxian realizes as he hurries in fastening the knots of his robe, properly dressing up again. Then when he stands up to leave the farmer, he sees that the other man is still not moving forward. _So, he’s actually waiting for me?_

  
“The civilian” The man says. Wide-eyed, Wei Wuxian looks at the sleeping farmer and he thinks that something’s not right from how he saw this situation. _Wait, is this farmer actually the one who assaulted me and not that sandalwood scented dude?_ He thinks. 

  
“Did he- was he the one who disrobed me in my sleep?” He sheepishly asks. 

  
“Mn.” The GusuLan disciple answered. 

  
So that’s what he meant by other services what a prick. 

  
Realizing how he acted earlier, being very judgmental and all, his amount of shamelessness cannot just digest his embarrassment away this time. 

  
“E-eh? Well then, t-thank you, Gongzi, erm sorry for my rude behavior earlier” he bows and again, the stranger replies with ‘Mn.’ 

  
The stranger then walks toward his direction, and Wei Wuxian just observes. A moment later, the white-robed young master is carrying the unconscious middle-aged man. 

  
“Eh? Aren’t we leaving him?” 

  
“Against sect rules” and Wei Wuxian just nods in understanding.

  
“Hmmm, we should just leave him be! He’s a nasty fella anyways” Wei Wuxian comments as he skips in his steps, advancing forward, till he’s ahead of the gentleman clad in white. 

  
“Oh! Rude of me! I’m Wei Ying by the way! Courtesy name Wei Wuxian!” He stops in his steps only to face the silent stranger, making said stranger pause. 

  
“Mn. Lan Wangji” The other introduces still having a stern expression on his face and despite that, Wei Wuxian beams and laughs for a bit.

  
“Wahhh you’re so damn serious Wangji-xiong!” He exhales as he proceeds to lead the way out of the forest. Lan Wangji frowns at the endearment because as far as he can recall, they aren’t close at all; they’ve just met! But then, he chose to just ignore it. 

  
When they successfully exited the woods, Lan Wangji carefully placed the civilian down, gently making him lean on a tree and when he deems it a safe place for the man to rest on, he leaves him be and starts to walk again, Wei Wuxian in tow. 

  
“Aww you’re so kind, I just recalled an info from somewhere, should you be the Second Young Master of the Lan sect? Oh, wow! I just got lucky I got saved by Lan-er Gongzi, folks from my sect would be jealous!” Wei Wuxian mumbles as he tries to peek at the other’s face in a teasing manner. From side to side, simultaneously, his red ribbon flowing along with his hair. 

  
“Annoying” Lan Wangji comments as he eyes the other coldly.

  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Thank you! I get that a lot!” Wei Wuxian smiles even brighter than before, stopping his teasing and then he walked along with Lan Wangji in silence but, he tells a story every minute or so, very typical of him. 

  
After reaching the nearest town in their location, Wei Wuxian asked Lan Wangji a question. 

  
“What are you doing here anyway? Why’re you not in the Cloud Recesses? I heard your sect has a curfew or something?” he inquires. 

  
“Mission” 

  
“Ohh interesting! A mission! Well if you’ll ask me, I think I’m on a mission as well” Wei Wuxian proudly states.

  
“Which sect do you come from?” Lan Wangji asked, and this made Wei Wuxian go silent. 

  
“Oh haha!” He scratches the back of his head and caresses the tip of his nose twice with his index finger before answering. 

  
“I guess we could say I’m from the YunmengJiang Sect?” He answered in a confused tone then he waves his hands in the air to dissipate the weirdness of it. Lan Wangji catches something, so he decides to stay silent again.

  
“Oh, aren’t you bothered that I’m following you?” Wei Wuxian changes the topic then. 

  
“Mn.” 

  
“Wait what does that mean?”

  
Lan Wangji decides not to answer and strides in a faster pace, somehow creating a fair distance between them. 

  
“Hey! Aiyoo! Wangji-xiong!” Wei Wuxian runs after him and Lan Wangji doesn’t know why, but he finds this fella’s presence slightly annoying but is less annoying than others; isn’t that confusing? 

  
“Wangji-xiong gotcha!” Wei Wuxian then catches up to him and grabs him by the shoulders, making him stop. 

  
“Stop calling me that” Lan Wangji mutters, voice restrained. 

  
Wei Wuxian chuckles then as he leans his body forward, pressing it on the other’s back. Then he whispers. 

  
“Should I call you Lan Zhan?” He whispers in the other’s ear. 

  
“Wei Ying!” then he lets go of the other to sprint away, laughing hysterically in the process, making the town’s people look at him in wonder. 

  
“HAHAHAHAHA LAN ZHAN! LAN ZHAN! LAN ZHAN!” Lan Wangji swears, he’s never been this insulted before in his entire years of existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTES: HAHAHAHAHA that’s the first chap XD other chapters will be longer I promise, as I work on their dynamics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a possibility that Wei Wuxian likes waking up near.....err Lan Wangji of Gusu.

**CHAPTER TWO**

“Lan Zhan” Wei Wuxian says after hopping back toward Lan Wangji, he smiles then, trying to make the atmosphere lighter but, his efforts were ignored.

Only a glare was sent back in return, so Wei Wuxian pouts.

“Aiyoo Lan Zh-mmph?!” Wei Wuxian reaches for his mouth, tracing his lips, they were sealed shut!

“MMMMMPH!” He tries again but he still can’t open his mouth to speak. This is pure hell for someone who speaks often like their life depends on it, seriously.

 _LAN ZHAN!_ His mind yells.

Now they look like an odd pair, the other one, with his back straight as a plank, walking elegantly while his companion walks in a sideways manner, trying to catch up with the other, looking like a journalist who is chasing after a celebrity; his legs crossing over each other, and mind you, he actually almost tripped. Poor Wei Ying.

Wei Wuxian cannot take it anymore, so he gets his qiankun pouch to retrieve a piece of paper that he kept inside. Using a little bit of his spiritual power, he pauses for a moment to write something on it. When he’s done, he runs after Lan Wangji again and presents him with what was written on it.

 _‘Undo the spell I have something really important to say’_ it read.

Lan Wangji stops and looks at him, his expression stern. A second later, a sigh of relief can be heard from Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji is still looking at him.

“What? Is there something wrong? Something on my face?” Wei Wuxian asks wiping his face, right cheek then left cheek, looking at his palm afterward; clean, they’re clean, no traces of any dirt visible.

“Message” Lan Wangji speaks and Wei Wuxian’s silver ones meet those golden orbs that are still upholding that icy gaze that can pin anyone down to place. He swallows.

“O-oh! Aha ahahaha” and Wei Wuxian does it again, he scratches the back of his head, scrunches his nose, and caresses the tip of it twice, with his finger. Wow, even he, is fazed by that kind of look, no matter how shameless the first disciple of the YunmengJiang Sect is, or should we say that, that is what Wei Wuxian used to be.

“You’re sure you want to hear it?” He raises a brow, smirk lacing his lips.

“Mn.”

“You’re handsome” He raises both brows upward once, and

“You!”

Then Wei Wuxian dashes away with another fit of laughter. Lan Wangji clenches Bichen in a tight grip as his eyes follow the jumping Wei Wuxian. He sees him halt in front of an inn and because there are no other inns in sight, he begrudgingly follows.

“Lan Zhan! Let’s go inside!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed as he noticed the other’s presence beside him.

“No, too crowded.” And even if the other refused, Wei Wuxian still grabs Lan Wangji by the arm to drag him inside.

Inside the inn, many common folks sat, each of them having their own discussions under the influence of alcohol; the topics were all related somehow, whether it’s about the cruelty of the Wens, walking corpses, or vicious spirits that are believed to be roaming around desolate places. Some tables were even occupied by what they can guess as rogue cultivators.

Wei Wuxian releases the other’s arm.

“I’ll talk to the owner” He smiles again, eyes both turning into upside-down smiles. Lan Zhan stares, silent. His gaze follows the high-spirited cultivator even as he animatedly speaks with the owner, arms crossed as a pout emerges on his lips again, eyes cast down but nonetheless, Wei Wuxian bows and up till the moment that he walks back, returning to Lan Wangji’s side, the GusuLan disciple’s eyes never left him.

“Aiyoo she says that there are no more rooms” Wei Wuxian huffs in disappointment, and Lan Zhan doesn’t know why, but he finds the other’s gestures appalling and yet interesting. Never once in his life had he met someone so lively, animated, and is very eager to bother him, even though they just met. He’s never come across someone very different.

“Mn.” Lan Wangji hums, and Wei Wuxian looks at him.

“Ah, no room to sleep in and you’re like this” He waves a hand in the air until he thinks of something. The waving hand stops midair, and he snaps his fingers as if he got a good idea to spare. Wei Wuxian’s then turns to Lan Wangji

“Let’s find a place to spend the night with! Let’s go!” This time he doesn’t need to drag the other anymore because Lan Wangji follows in his own will.

Moments later, they find themselves sitting by a tree near a riverside, with Lan Wangji sitting in the lotus position, and with Wei Wuxian sitting on the tree’s branch his legs swinging in the air as he hums.

“Lan Zhan! I should’ve attended classes to Gusu before by then, I guess I could have met you sooner don’t you think?” Wei Wuxian looks at the moon, twinkling stars scattered beside it.

“Ey! Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian then looks down to look at his companion and he sees that he’s meditating.

“Aiya, Lan Zhan you should listen to me when I’m talking!” Wei Wuxian tries again and this time, the other budges. He was just about to say something again when the other spoke.

“9 pm. Time to sleep” He hears the other mutter and just like that, he slept while sitting.

_What the fuck?_

Wei Wuxian chuckles and stares at Lan Wangji. He hops off the tree branch to crouch beside the other, having a good look at the other’s face.

_Wow. Such a beauty, no wonder all the female cultivators back in Yunmeng always talked about the esteemed Lan-er Gongzi of the GusuLan Sect. Why did I failed to go last time? To study in Gusu? Ah~ because of Madam Yu._

Wei Wuxian finds himself pouting, then he decides to also sit in the lotus position like Lan Wangji, he sits beside him and sighs.

“Today’s such a boring day, to be honest, I can only make ends meet by night hunting or running errands this is so frustrating. I miss Lotus Pier already” He talks to himself loudly, then he side-eyes his companion.

“Lan-er Gongzi, you sleep so early so boring. I often doze off at Chou hour.” Wei Wuxian slouches and rests his chin on a palm.

“Ahh, this is super boring really!” He exhales and throws his head back, accidentally banging his head on the tree behind them.

“Ouch, it hurts fuck!”

“Aiya…. I want to eat Shijie’s lotus root pork rib soup” His lower lip jutted out as he stares down at his lap.

“I want to go back to Yunmeng.” Wei Wuxian whispers.

He then palms the front of his robes, searching for a piece of bao that he kept safe inside a handkerchief. When he found it, he smiled, albeit sadly; he takes it out, a tongue peeking at the right corner of his lips, looking like a child.

He bites, munches like a bunny as his eyes looked far beyond, staring at the stars that wink at him by sequence; as his eyes wandered at the expanse of space that they conquered, each of them blinked at Wei Wuxian, as if they are listening to what he is whispering about.

“I wonder if you are really there, mom and dad. Do not worry about me, I’m doing well” He says, the words sounding unclear because of his chewing. He blinks for a couple of times, trying to wash away, the feeling of loneliness that somehow managed to creep through his heart. 

After finishing up his bao, he wipes his lips with the sleeve of his robe and places the handkerchief back inside where he retrieved it.

Then just like that, he tried to sleep, leaning on the tree, closing his eyes; until his thoughts went clear, mind calm.

Lan Wangji wakes up during Mao hour, the sun just beginning to peek at the still sleeping Earth, its rays slowly illuminating the once dimmed sky, scaring away any traces of black as its glory begins to shine through.

Just as he blinked once, he noticed some weight leaning on his lap. Casting his eyes downward, he sees his black-robed companion resting his cheek there, sleeping so peacefully as if he’s just a sweet child, who always sought for attention.

At first, Lan Wangji’s forehead was marred with a frown, and just as he was about to wake the other up, Wei Wuxian talks in his sleep.

“Ugh, Shijie, Jiang Cheng is bullying me again” Lan Wangji hears.

Despite this, Lan Wangji still pats his head, in a gentle manner, as if that could wake the other up. He tries it again, patting Wei Wuxian’s head lightly, it actually looked like he's petting a dog or something.

But his attempts were futile so he tried another way.

“Wei Ying” the name rolls off his tongue.

The other’s head moves.

“Wei Ying” with another pat.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes flew open then, and the first thing that welcomed his sight was white fabric. His eyes widened as he sprung up to sit upright.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Lan-er Gongzi! I was not teasing you again, I swear!” He hurriedly says, sliding a thumb across the corners of his lips to check if there was any drool.

“Mn.” Lan Wangji dismisses.

Wei Wuxian feels relief washing through him. He then smiles, all teeth pearly and white to greet the second jade of Lan a good morning.

“Good Morning Lan Zhan!” in which his greeting was answered by a blank stare that he can’t decipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates would be every Sunday, wait for me as I build the plot up. I don't even know if someone is reading this HAHAHAHA.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N NOTES: Well that was pretty fun to write to be honest. Enjoy further chapters guys!!!


End file.
